


ven a cantar

by JunaIzumi



Series: 10 dias para navidad [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Spencer sinitio un extraño frio y volteo para buscar la causa, el era un hombre de ciencias no creía en los fantasmas pero si lo hiciera, veía al fantasma de Haley sonriéndole dulcemente como aprobándole que estuviera con Jack y su ex esposo.





	ven a cantar

VEN A CANTAR 

El equipo menos JJ estaban en el auditorio de la escuela de Jack, por las nevadas cancelaron clases y los niños solamente van a cantar y a bailar, varias canciones navideñas el grupo de Jack era de los primeros pero tenían que esperar a que todo se acabara, Garcia llevaba la cámara para grabar y un regalo para el pequeño, Spencer y Hotch iban tomados de la mano las maestras ya sabian de su relación y veian mas sonriente a Jack 

-¿tienes que grabar todo?-pregunto Morgan notando que no era el grupo de Jack

-son adorables-dijo Garcia sonriente 

Anunciaron que ya le tocaba al grupo de Jack y estaban listos, la esenografia era bonita y los niños empezaron a cantar 

“Navidad, feliz Navidad, vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar.  
Navidad, dulce Navidad, es calor de hoga Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,  
que ya llegó la Navidad. Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,que ya está aquí la Navidad. Gira el mundo, gira el reloj, gira el viento, la mar y el sol. Dale vuelta a tu corazón y llénalo de amor. Ven a cantar, ven a cantar, que ya llegó la Navidad. Ven a cantar, ven a cantar, que ya está aquí la Navidad”   
Cuando acabo todos aplaudieron y al terminar todos los grupos el pequeño de 5 años salio corriendo a abrazar a Spencer

-¡si vinieron!-dijo Jack feliz 

-felicidades cariño estuvo todo genial-dijo Spencer y lo cargo para besar su frente

-movi influencias, ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo? Me pondré celoso-dijo Hotch y cargo a su hijo

-¿vamos a comer? Muero de hambre-dijo Rossi

-anda vamos a comer, tengo un regalo para ti-dijo Garcia y Aaron bajo a Jack para que fuera con su tia y le diera su regalo, la tomo de la mano y salieron del auditorio  
Spencer sinitio un extraño frio y volteo para buscar la causa, el era un hombre de ciencias no creía en los fantasmas pero si lo hiciera, veía al fantasma de Haley sonriéndole dulcemente como aprobándole que estuviera con Jack y su ex esposo y asi como vino desaparecio, una mano en su hombro lo hizo saltar

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Aaron mientras besaba sus labios 

-si vamos a comer-dijo Spencer, se tomaron de la mano y salieron del audotio, sonrientes que los cuidaba desde el cielo


End file.
